Lenny's Love Letters
by Chocolatey Sheep
Summary: Len has had a large crush on Miku for some time, and Kaito forced him to write love letters for He's getting love letters too, but not from Yup, life is RinLen, MiKai, GakuLuka and others (MiKai is eventual and RinLen and GakuLuka are slow on the FIRST STORY BUT I'VE DONE MY BEST!
1. Short boring chapter

**A/N: This is my first story! And it's a shoort chapter! So don't kill me! *Runs off***

**Disclaimer: THE SAME FREAKING DISCLAIMER YOU'LL FIND IN ANY OTHER VOCALOID STORY.**

* * *

'So what do you think?'

'I think that's very stupid.'

Kaito immediately wilted and whined like a puppy dog. 'To think that I thought I finally made a idea fit for a genius!'

'One word: NO. I'm not even good at Literature!'

Len and Kaito were sneaking a conversation between them within the last few glorious minutes before the Doom (a very evil teacher) came in. Unfortunately, Kaito the baka was pestering Len about his, ah, rather large crush on sunshiny Miku, which to Len was almost worse than listening to one of his dad's many conferences. This time he had bugged him about love letters.

A minute later, the evil Kaito finally succeeded in making Len agree to write Miku the letters by using a banana: if he didn't write the innocent little banana would be left to rot until it was black, then Kaito would personally make Len watch as he threw the banana. He'd also be forced to the video Kaito always made of the banana rotting, but if he did write the banana would be given to him, so that he could do whatever he wanted with it **(A/N: Starts with E *wink*).  
**

Thankfully, the door slammed open and Luka-sensei eyed them critically for a second before yelling (as usual) 'Asses in their seats or I'll kick them there!', an...interesting lesson began in which the classroom was nearly reduced to rubble.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: So this is it! I have started my very first story! How was it? Please review!**


	2. Back home (with the Annoying Orange)

**A/N: Thanks to all of ya for bothering to look at my story! Especially Piyototo for reviewing! Cookie handout!**

**But enough of that. We have to get on!**

**This will be a longer chapter~ Enjoy~**

* * *

After the (un)fortunate event of Kaito being beaten to death, along with a few other unfortunate people, Len walked home alone.

_I finally have some peace! _Len thought joyfully.

But then Rin, his (sadistic) friend, ran up to him.

'Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?' Len said, disappointed.

'I escaped from hell/heaven! I got reincarnated! Whatever! But I'm back!' evil laughed Rin.'Now to bug you about MIKU'

'NO!' screamed Len taking off.

_She must've been back from Hell! And her teacher was Satan!_

* * *

Len inwardly sobbed, tossing yet another piece of crumpled paper to his yellow banana-shaped wastebasket. **(A/N: Yes, YELLOW AND BANANA-SHAPED.) **He had worked on the letter for exactly one hour and had still come up with nothing, and the fact that Kaito and Rin came over at some point did NOT help. If his mother, Lily, came home earlier than usual, which would be five minutes later, she would scream at how he neglected his homework, and his precious, beautiful, yellow, just-ripe, delicious banana might as well been rotten already.

'Just write already!' harrumphed Rin. 'When I get back from my beautiful orange sherbet ice cream with BaKaito' [insert Kaito whimpering here] 'you better be working on a draft!'

'Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's bad at Literature!' snapped Len. His brain had practically been fried from overuse.

'Oops.. did you say something?' said Rin, immediately bouncing into Evil mode. Her hand grabbed the innocent banana that Len was trying to protect, bending it slightly. Len whimpered.

'_If you don't write,__ a__s i__n **write**, then I'll complete this banana's torture session..._'

Len shivered. _Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with someone who has learnt the ways of Satan_...

* * *

Len looked down at THE letter, amazed the thousandth time he could actually write something like this. He blushed. He just hoped it wasn't that cheesy or one of those so-unexpected-that-you-die type of letter.

_To the Lovely Miku,_

_I can still remember the day you first sang in class. You were a bit shy at first, but with the encouragements the teacher and the students, you started to open up to others and became friends with nearly everybody. You then started to sing, first just in the music rooms and then now you do it everyday. Your bubbly personality and happy smile are as radiant as the music written in your handwriting._

_I'm not a stalker or a pervert, but I do like you._

_Sincerely an admirer, RLK_

RLK stood for Rin Len Kagamine. It technically hadn't been written by Rin, but since Rin had actually kind of helped for once, and she was really good at writing, her initial was added. Besides, if it was just LK it'd look a lllooot like he really wrote it.

Realizing that he was nodding off for a minute there, Len looked up at the little yellow clock with the banana in the middle, to find that it was 10:36 PM._ AARGH!_ If Lenka found out, he was dead.

He climbed into bed and closed the light, already in pajamas.

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea how to write that letter... Anyway, something will happen in the next chappy, but I need more reviews to spur me on!*Puppy dog eyes***

**Rin: And I'm gonna be eeeeviiiiiiiiiilll!**

**Me: It's gonna be funny in the next chapter! So rrreeevvviiiiieeewww!**


	3. Evil Rinny ACTIVATE!

**A/N: As planned, evil Rinny is activated! And this is a llooong chappy!**

**Len: NO!**

**Rin: Did you just say you wanted me to get my road roller?**

**Len: NNOOOOOO!**

**Me: Um. While Rin and Len 'have fun', let's do the disclaimer, which we forgot in Chapter two. Kaito, please!**

**Len: SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**

**Kaito: Anyway, Woolly Fart doesn't own us!**

**Me: Woolly Fart?! COME BACK HERE!**

**Rin and Len: That's why he's a baka..(Rin)Oh, wait, the time has come!**

**Len: MMMMOOOOMMIIIIIIIEEEE! *Crushed under road roller***

* * *

~Midnight, nya~

Rin sneaked into Len's room, scanning with her homemade x-ray glasses for his Banana-tastic backpack. Sighting it within a minute, she unzipped and replaced the letter with nimble fingers, making nearly no noise. Then she sneaked back out, mentally patting herself on the back with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Earlier (sometime after school), in Rinny's POV

'Rinto, I'm going to Len's house! Oh, and don't forget to buy the oranges!' I said, stacking my just-finished homework into my file folder with crossed fingers that Rinto would NOT bug me for once.

'How could I forget the oranges? Oh, and good luck with Lenny~' my worm of a brother said.

Grrr... I should never have told him that I had a crush on Len since... well, it seems like forever, but I know it's just a month. Feels more like a thousand. I tossed my yellow-no, banana-coloured-no, yel- whatever!-locks behind my shoulder and my 1-pound-heavy encyclopedia at the top bunk of my double-decker bed, smirking happily as a pained 'OOWWIIEE!' sounded from above.

'Thank you for your applause!' I sing-songed, then left to round up Kaito.

* * *

Later, we were sitting in Len's room, me on his bed, Kaito on the floor and Len at his desk.

'Just write already!' I harrumphed. 'When I get back from my beautiful orange sherbet ice cream with BaKaito' Kaito whimpered 'you better be working on a draft!'

'Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's bad at Literature!' snapped Len. Gah, he's cute even when he's angry...

'Oops.. did you say something?' I said, sliding easily into Evil mode. At least Rinto's good for practice for this mode. My hand grabbed the banana that Len was trying to protect, bending it ever so slightly. Len whimpered, ha ha ha...

'_If you don't write,__ a__s i__n **write**, then I'll complete this banana's torture session..._'

Len shivered. I'm just so evilly awesome that way.

I soon left with BaKaito for the orange sherbet that he'd promised me in exchange for more ice cream, being the idiot he is.

* * *

'X-ray glasses, where are you? Come on ooouuuuttttt...' I muttered under my breath. After ice cream with BaKaito, a plan had formed in my head, so that everytime Len wrote a letter, I would replace it with a hateful one, while writing love letters of my own to Len. Before Len revealed himself to Miku, I'd reveal myself first. At that point, he would have to choose between me and Miku. Since I'm his friend, he'll be scared that the depressed-untouchable-and-hates-you part of me will activate. In the end, I win! Lalala, lalala!

Anyway, by the time I had finally found my trusty homemade x-ray glasses, fifteen full minutes had passed. Sniff! Luckily, I had already written the letters. Here they are, for your entertainment.

* * *

To the Ugly Miku,

I can still remember the day you first sang in class and bewitched nearly everyone. You were a bit shy at first, but with the encouragements the teacher and the students, you started to open up to others and became friends with the sappy people. You then started to sing, first just in the music rooms and then now you do it everyday, making me want to stuff cotton balls in my ears. Your personality and see-through smile are rubbish, just like the music written in your bad handwriting.

I'm not a stalker or a pervert, but I do hate you.

Sincerely, RLK

* * *

To Len,

This is not Miku. I do like you, though.

I can still remember the song you wrote in music class, which you called 'Butterfly on your Right Shoulder'. It's amazing how you can stretch your voice to make it do the high notes, and my friend has told me that you scream very girly screams. What a shota. (But that just makes you better!)

Here's a hint to who I am: I'm a friend of a friend.

RRS

* * *

RRS was Rinny Rin Smile. Odd, huh? I couldn't think of anything else, though, except for Oranges And Bananas (OAB), but that's just kinda weird.

It'd have to do for now.

* * *

**A/N: That was a long chapter... for reading you'll get COOOKIESSS! *Hands out lots of them***

**In the next chapter, Gumi and Gakupo will appear AS FRIENDS. And I might do Miku or Kaito's POV. Review who'd you like it to be~**

**If not, I'll just do some third person, some Kaito and some Miku.**

**Oh, and anyone knows how to change chapter one's title? Everytime I try it doesn't work.**

**Rin: Now, appluase or review for me! Or I'll run you over with my ROAD ROLLER, just like Lenny here who is squashed to goop!**


	4. Sing? But why with her?

**A/N: Let's just say that I will do mostly BAKAITO's POV and third person! And Lenny's back from SquashedLand~**

**Kaito: YAY! RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE! *skips around like a four-year-old***

**Miku: *sweatdrops* *hits Kaito with giant leek* What a baka!**

**Rin: Anyway, Lenny lllooooooooves you!**

**Len: I'M KILLING YOU RIN! Don't forget kiddies we still aren't the writer's!**

**Rin: Let the ROAD ROLLER GAMES begin!**

**Everybody: NO!**

**Me: ... Have fun.**

* * *

**The next morning.**

Len was so worried about the letter that he woke up three minutes earlier than his alarm clock, which was a new record (6:42)._ ARGH! It was a stupid idea anyway, maybe I should just reread the letter or toss it... Nah too risky, Rin and Kaito will nag me to death._

After literally rolling out of bed (_**OUCH**_**_!_**), and the boring morning stuff, Len, Kaito and Rin walked to Vocaloid Middle School.

* * *

Later in BaKaito's POV

It's homeroom time~ lalala~

And yes, I'm a secretly a six-year-old! It's a wonderful life~

Rin and I were buggin' Lenny about his letter-y! He was all squirmy and stuff! Lalala~

All together now~ Lalalalalalalalala!~

Ahem, where was I?

Oh, yes. Lenny.

I'm an idiotic six-year-old~ lalala~

* * *

**=This is the author speaking=**

** Sorry about that. Please do let me knock BaKaito out.**

* * *

In BaKaito's POV, AGAIN

Why was I knocked out again? I think I was knocked out again.

Sorry, lalala~

Anyway, Lenny finally gave that letter!(secretly,of course!)

* * *

Len's POV

'Um... I have to go to toilet.. bye!' I dashed out from Luka-sensei's disapproving eyes and from the classroom. Ah, now I can give the letter.. spotting Miku's teal schoolbag with a leek on the front quickly, I put it in there as quietly as possible and went back in.

Let's hope that nobody notices it and/or suspects me besides my friends.

* * *

BaKaito's POV

It's music time! The most BEAUtiful time of all (except for ice cream eating! Oh my beautiful ice cream)!

And the awesome Mr Kamui steps on da stage!

With the not so awesome Gumi, but whatever!

'Hello STUDENTS! As you know we have finished da last project, singing about somethin' silly but now get a name from the hat, gentlemen, and you will be paired with that person to sing a frumpy lovey dovey song! GOOOOOOOOOD LUCK!' Gakupo skipped around the room randomly spewing candy, especially eggplants from who knows where.

Gumi bonked him on the head with her googles(how mean!) and said,'Let me say that instead: as you may have noticed this year, we have the same number of boys and girls this year, in your class, anyway, and for this month's project, all boys pick a girl's name from a hat. They then have to write and sing three songs about love. One will be the couple singing together, another will be the male singing and the last is the girl's. They must be about love or like, and you must perform at the end of the month. Got it? Now approach the hat when your name is called.'

What a bunch of words.

* * *

'I don't want Rin!' Len wailed, looking at his paper.

'At least it wasn't a weird person,' I said.

'Kaito Shion!'

'I'm next! Bye Lenny! Have fun moping by yourself!'

I reached in and decided to get the one that I touched the ninth time, since it was the number as the number of letters for ice cream. See? Eye see ee space see arr ee ae em.

I pulled out and read it. '_Hatsune Miku_'.

Len is gonna flip!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didn't do Miku's POV... I'll have to do it in the next chapter...**

**Good day to you too(note the double serving of sarcasm).**


	5. Author's Notice (song contest)

**NOTICE**

* * *

**Okay guys I have a lot of notices to make, so I'll try to make it quick.**

**1. In chapter 5, I neglected to tell y'all that you can review or PM me (or vote in my poll) if you want to pick a song for Rin, Len, Kaito and Miku, duets included. I'm thinking of these songs for them (italics=please give me more songs):**

**Len:** **Discotheque Love****, ****World is Mine**

**_Rin_: I like you, I love you**

**_Kaito_: Cantarella, Crescent Moon**

**Miku: Melt, Karakuri Peirrot, Love is War**

**Rin and Len: Electric Angel, Adolesence, Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood, ****Corrupted Flower (RinLen lover XD)**

**_Kaito and Miku_: Cendrillon, Romeo and Cinderella**

**If Cendrillon/Adolescence wins then Adolesence/Cendrillon can't win as well (Same melody). But if you have other ideas, then you can tell me!**

**2. I've fixed the title of Chapter one, sorry for forgetting to tell you.**

**3. Nowadays I am dying in an avalanche of homework, so despite the earlier superfast updates I will have to homework away. Please expect no faster than an update a month for me, I've already shoved fortyfive minutes away from my schedule (Fridays are LOVABLE!) to type this notice up. T.T**

**4. Lastly, if you're wondering where the GakuLuka is, I promise that it will appear in the next chappie, as with Miku's POV! I'll also put that up in the summary so people who expect the pairing to be quick won't tear their hair out/scream!**

**~Thanks, CHOCOLATEY SHEEP**


End file.
